Drug substances are usually administered as part of a formulation in combination with one or more other agents that serve varied and specialized pharmaceutical functions. Dosage forms of various types may be made through selective use of pharmaceutical excipients. As pharmaceutical excipients have various functions and contribute to the pharmaceutical formulations in many different ways, e.g., solubilization, dilution, thickening, stabilization, preservation, coloring, flavoring, etc. The properties that are commonly considered when formulating an active drug substance include bioavailability, ease of manufacture, ease of administration, and stability of the dosage form. Due to the varying properties of active drug substances being formulated, dosage forms typically require pharmaceutical excipients that are uniquely tailored to the active drug substance in order to achieve advantageous physical and pharmaceutical properties.
Provided herein are formulations and dosage forms comprising variants of fibroblast growth factor 19 (FGF19) proteins and peptide sequences (and peptidomimetics) and fusions of FGF19 and/or fibroblast growth factor 21 (FGF21) proteins and peptide sequences (and peptidomimetics), and variants of fusions of FGF19 and/or FGF21 proteins and peptide sequences (and peptidomimetics). Such proteins and peptide sequences are useful in treating, preventing and/or managing various disease or disorders, including, but not limited to, bile acid-related or associated disorders, hyperglycemic conditions, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinemia, glucose intolerance, metabolic syndrome, and metabolic diseases, as well as certain cancers. Thus, a need exists as to pharmaceutical compositions and dosage forms of such proteins and peptide sequences having advantageous physical and pharmaceutical properties. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related benefits.